theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
August 19, 2010
The Abbotts discuss how ridiculous Adam suing them is. Jack says that Victor's going down too. Billy gets a text from Victoria and excuses himself. Ashley and Traci wander out of the room and Abby asks Jack what's happening with her inheritance. Jack tells her to behave, reminding her of the stunt she pulled at Gloworm, and excuses himself. Later, Traci tells Abby, and Ashley that Lily asked her to be the twins' godmother. Ashley says it's what Colleen would have wanted. Michael advises the Newmans to stop the case before it goes to trial. Meggie interrupts and meets Nick and Victoria. Victoria gets a text from Billy and she leaves, and Nick does soon after. When Meggie goes into another room, Michael wonders if it's a good idea to bring Meggie into their home. Nikki reassures him that Meggie's story is true, and tells him about the attack at the coffeehouse. Meggie returns and offers to let them know if she remembers anything about Skye, since her picture was at her bar. Meggie walks off and Michael offers to run another background check on her. Victor tells Michael to instead make sure every step Adam and Skye make is observed, so they can send them to the FCC when they slip up. Later, Meggie makes Nikki a Cesar but Nikki tells her she's an alcoholic. When they’re alone, Victor asks Nikki if they should get rid of Meggie, but Nikki says that she has grown fond of her. Skye goes up to Vance. She asks if it's a mistake that Adam isn't suing Sharon. Sharon is cooing at Faith when Adam comes up and startles her. He apologizes and Sharon asks why he isn't suing her. Adam explains she didn't vote against him at the cabin. Sharon says she knows now that he's guilty and warns him that she's going to testify against him in court. Adam gets a call but doesn't pick it up. Sharon realizes it's Skye and tells him to pick it before she and Faith leave. Adam answers it and Skye angrily demands to know where he is: he's missing a meeting. Adam arrives at the restaurant late. Skye tells him they lost an investor, and then asks why Sharon isn't being sued. Adam sneers that she's jealous. Jack walks in and Skye and Adam approach him. Skye offers Jack equity in their fund. Adam is not happy about this. Skye takes a call, and Jack tells Adam his wife is smooth. Jack reminds him that even if he isn't suing Sharon, he will never change the fact that Sharon will always go back to Nick. Adam says, "Never say never." Later, Skye returns looking for Adam and Jack tells her that he left. He advises her that Adam is easily manipulated. Skye asks what that means and Jack says that she's a smart cookie and will figure it out. Nick arrives at Crimson Lights and Sharon thanks him for allowing them to stay at the tack house. Nick says it'll keep Adam away from her. Sharon admits that Adam was just there. Nick thinks Adam still has a hold over her, and Sharon denies it. She reminds him that he's already dictating who she can see after he chased Phyllis out of town. Nick tells her she's right and leaves saying, "I'm going to wash my hands of both of you." At Paul's house, Nina tells him she's going to Crimson Lights and thanks him for finding her son's name. Paul tells her to thank him later and gives her a key to his place. She leaves. A little while later there's a knock at the door: it's Christine. She asks if there was any more information on Nina's son and Paul says no. Christine says she might go back to DC. Paul asks if she's dating anyone there. Christine says no. They end up kissing, but Christine runs out. Paul chases after her and Nina sees. She confronts Paul and asks what Christine was doing there. Paul says nothing. Nina asks who stopped it. Paul said she did. Nina slaps him and runs out. Billy arrives at his trailer, where Victoria is waiting for him. They kiss passionately as she asks him about his family meeting. Victoria says that if Jack didn't help Adam forge Victor's diary, none of this would have happened. Billy says if Victor used a condom none of this would have happened. Thsi annoys Victoria. She goes into the bathroom and Billy follows her. Victoria slams the door and they get locked in. They continue arguing and kiss passionately in the shower, as a fireman enters the trailer. He breaks the bathroom door open. Victoria jokes Billy must use her new doorknob now. At Jimmy's bar, Christine calls Michael to have a drink with her but he's busy. Nick arrives and asks if she's meeting friends. Christine says she's not, and Nick says he's alone too, and single. They watch the Cubs game togehter and make a bet. Christine wins their bet and Nick kisses her. Phyllis shows up at the same bar and sees Christine and Nick kissing. She assumes it's Sharon and remembers when she saw them kissing in Paris. Traci, Abby, and Ashley visit Colleen's grave and tell her how Lily asked Traci to be the twins' godmother. Abby cries that she misses Colleen, and they all hug. Michael meets Vance at the coffeehouse. Vance tells Michael they'll settle for twenty million. Michael tells him to cancel the suit, and his clients won't file an anti-suit. Michael gets a call from Skye and asks how he can help her. She replies, "The question is, how can I help you?" Adam returns to the coffeehouse and tells Sharon his marriage with Skye is just a business arrangement, and that he'll wait for her. Sharon leaves. Next: Ronan tells Heather that he's not the one that smuggled drugs out of jail for his boyfriend. Billy asks Jack, "So for the good of the family, you want me to break it off with Victoria?" Victor tells Victoria, "This time I may not be able to protect you." ~Danny I actually got this done earlier than usual. Earlier meaning it's 4:16 pm where I am, where as I usually finish this by 8:30. '' ''Yeah! Skye's gonna betray Adam! I've been waiting weeks for that to happen! But knowing the writers they will just probably mess it up. So Adam is blind enough not to see Jack from far away but he can navigate through Gloworm just fine? Hmmm. Anyone else want to bet that Meggie is going to put Vodka in Nikki's water? Nice to see Abby grieve over her sister. She hasn't done that in a year. I can't believe the writers suddenly remembered that Abby is a Carlton. And she is too, Brad adopted and raised her. I get all prickily when ever she called herself Abby Newman or calls Victor Dad. The past few days she's been so annoying but the courthouse scenes and today were pretty refreshing. If they get rid of the whole Naked Heiress thing and maybe have her dump Daniel, and maybe have her grieve her dad and sister more, she could be a great character. Category:Daily Digest